


First Kiss

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim kisses Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for andeincascade.

Tangled curls plastered to his skin, damp with sweat. Grime clung to the lines around his closed eyes. A thin trail of blood mixed with dirt and sweat along his cheek.

Jim leapt across the room, shoving furniture and boxes out of his way. He gathered Blair into his arms. How long had he lain like this, alone?

"Chief?" He brushed back a lock of hair. "Come on, Chief." Fear settled like lead in his stomach and he bent to kiss Blair's still lips.

The body in his arms stirred.

"Jim?" Blue eyes opened. "Do that again."

So Jim did.


End file.
